Dragon's Heart
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: Ichigo learns some interesting facts about the past. Will this knowledge help her find herself or will it only prove to confuse her more. I suck at summaries, just give it a try. Dragons, Genderbend, multiple pairings, IkkakuxIchigo and NnoitraxGrimmjow to name a few. Rated to be safe.


6 inch black heels clanked on the white tile, the heels were attached to long slender tan legs. Going up the legs was a black dress and a white lab coat, further up was a slender neck and long curly red hair. The face of the woman had brown almond shaped eyes and black tattoos for eyebrows. She was holding an orange folder in her right arm and a black phone in her left hand. The woman pushed through a large door and entered a neutral colored lobby with models of dragons. She rounded a corner and saw a tall skinny woman in dark jeans, a purple v-neck and white converses. The woman in jeans had orange hair pulled back into a messy bun, she was leaning into a case staring at a dragon model.

"Miss Kurosaki." The red head said with a large smile, the orange haired lady turned towards the red head. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Call me Ichigo." The orange haired lady said shyly. The red head nodded her head.

"My name is Renji Abarai and welcome to Madarame Head Quarters." Renji said standing tall. Ichigo shuffled on her feet and glanced back to the case she was looking at previously.

"I'm not really sure why I am here." Ichigo said glancing around. Renji's smile fell and she opened the orange folder.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, a genius of her time with an IQ of 198 and knows anything and everything there is to know about dragons." Renji read and then looked up at a blushing Ichigo.

"That doesn't really explain anything." Ichigo mumbled. Renji's smile returned and she turned her body and held her arm out towards the doors she came in from.

"Why don't we go take a look and I will explain everything." Renji said. Ichigo gripped the strap of her bag let out a long breath and took a step towards the door.

X

"Here at Madarame HQ we strive to know all we can about Dragons and show the world our findings." Renji said. "What they eat, how they lived, the most common death."

"So why do you need me? I'm sure you have enough scientist to your disposal to discover all you wanted to know." Ichigo interrupted.

"To my understanding Miss Kurosaki you have study more then just dragons. Behaviors, hunting patterns, breeding rituals." Renji started again.

"What does that matter?" Ichigo interrupted again not amused with the indirect answers. Renji smiled and nodded to the glass window to her left. Ichigo frowned but stepped closer and peered inside. Ichigo saw a rich forest with green plants everywhere and a waterfall in the back right hand corner; her brown eyes caught a glimpse of movement behind the water. "This habitat is ideal for a green dragon. Although it may be a little too bright towards the water fall. Usually the closer you get to a green dragon's nesting sight the darker and damper the forest gets, that's why waterfalls are ideal."

"Your insight is highly appreciated, however take a closer look." Renji said with a smirk on her face. Ichigo glanced back at her and then took a closer look in the habitat. All of a sudden a green dragon came out of the dark trees and released a load roar. It's head is covered in hornlets and it has a long neck and legs, and resembles a brontosaurus. It was 30 feet tall and its wings were folded on its back. Ichigo stumbled back and landed on her bottom and scrambled back. The dragon pressed its muzzle against the glass. It looked at Ichigo with a large yellow eye, it gave Ichigo a sad lazy look. Ichigo slowly stood with her back against the wall behind her. The wall behind Ichigo was hot and Ichigo looked over her shoulder. This habitat looked like a tropical island and a fake volcano is the left corner.

"A red dragon." Ichigo mumbled. "Warm tropical climate volcano with lava to hide its treasures." Ichigo's eyes widened when she came face to face with a two horned and long winged red dragon. There were flames in its nostrils and the yellow eyes held a greedy look. "Flame in the nostrils mean it's angry." Ichigo mumbled.

"Why do you have live dragons?" Ichigo practically yelled, Renji walked over to Ichigo and sighed.

"You aren't the only great mind on the planet. Mr. Madarame has always been fascinated with Dragons, and when he found the bones of one he couldn't stop his curiosity. He modified lizards DNA to match the DNA he found in the bone samples and made the dragons here. You could say he is the new father of dragons." Renji smiled.

"And what exactly does Mr. Madarame want to do with these dragons?" Ichigo asked, raising a hand onto the glass. The flames in the dragons nostrils died down and the dragon titled its head. Renji glanced between the girl and the dragon.

"Firebolt has lost the flame in his nostril, that hasn't happened since he hatched. That is why we brought you here Miss Kurosaki." Renji said walking away from the glass. "We have one of each of the ten types of dragons. They live in their own habitats especially made for them. You are here Miss Kurosaki to help us understand what they are feeling and help us show them off to all of our visitors."

"You don't plan to make this an amusement park do you?" Ichigo asked following Renji. Ichigo glanced into each habitat and was met with a new pair of yellow eyes.

"You must be something different Miss Kurosaki, every dragon we have walked passed has come to the glass to meet you." Renji smiled.

"Going back to the amusement park idea, does Mr. Madarame have intentions of turning this research facilities into an amusement park?" Ichigo asked staring at the back of Renji's head.

"This facility will remain a research facility." Renji said, she pushed open a door to reveal a large island hologram. Ichigo froze at the doorway with wide eyes. "Mr. Madarame wishes to make this island dragon ready and make that the amusement park. You are here to help with habitat control and Dragon control."

"Control them? You wish to contain them? Are you lot crazy? Haven't you ever watch the Jurassic Park movies? Nothing genetically modified works the way you want." Ichigo said out loud. "At least with dinosaurs there were veggie eating ones, these dragons are meat eaters, what exactly do you feed them? You know what never mind, I don't want to know. Show me the exit." Ichigo said bitterly. Renji looked at her worried.

"Miss Kurosaki we brought you here because you know almost everything about behavior and dragons. We want you to help us contain them." Renji said.

"I know theories! I've never studied live dragons before! How am I supposed to help you?" Ichigo shouted.

"Well now is your chance Ichigo." A new voice voiced from across the room. Renji bowed her head.

"Mr. Madarame. I wasn't expecting you to be at the facilities today." Renji said, Ichigo looked at the man across the room. A tall and muscular man, he was bald. He towered over Ichigo by 6 inches. Ichigo swallowed, this man is attractive.

"No worries Renji, I wanted to meet the girl that took so long to find." The man strode across the room and stood in front of Ichigo. Ichigo looked over the man's outfit, black dress shoes, black dress pants and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone. The man stood with his hands in his pockets. "You know you are a tricky person to find."

"I apologize for delaying your project." Ichigo said with a slight bite. "I'm going to have to delay it more. I don't want to turn these beautiful creatures into an attraction."

"I'm sure you want to get to know the dragons. Reading books on them is nothing compared to seeing them face to face."

"Mr. Madarame."

"Call me Ikkaku."

"Mr. Madarame, Seeing a dragon face to face is dangerous." Ichigo said, Ikkaku smiled and nodded his head towards the back of the room indicating Ichigo to follow.

"Lets go see them." Ikkaku said, Ichigo gripped her strap again and followed the man. Ikkaku strolled across the room and through a door into a hallway with multiple doors. Ikkaku turned right and opened the door signaling Ichigo to following. The new hallway was narrow and was rounded, Ichigo assumed this hallway was just on the other side of the wall in the room she was just in. After the short walk doors started popping up on Ichigo's right. The doors were colored. They stopped in front of a brass door. Ikkaku glanced at Ichigo and placed a hand on the knob. Ikkaku pulled the lever and pushed the door open he walked in and turned over his shoulder at nodded at Ichigo. Ichigo slowly approached Ikkaku's back. Renji closed and secured the door behind them. Ichigo glanced behind her. Ikkaku moved forward in the desert habitat.

"Sunny dry air, this must be a Brass Dragon, supposedly a very talkative and social dragon." Ichigo mumbled. Ikkaku smirked at her knowledge and let out a whistle. Ichigo felt the wind push down on her slightly and then saw the dragon. The dragon was a brass color with dull scales and the wings were attached to it's body all the way down to the tip of its tail. It was smaller then the green dragon standing at about 20 feet tall but its wings had a span of about 30 feet. The dragon moved its lips and made a couple of whistle sounds. Ikkaku stepped to the side and grabbed Ichigo's elbow slowing pulling her to his side. Never taking his eyes of the Dragon.

"This is Scarlet. Scarlet this is Ichigo." Ikkaku said. Scarlet tilted her head to the side and then back the other way. Scarlet then jumped a little in her spot and wiggled her back end like a hyper active dog who cant sit still. "She's giddy."

Scarlet let out more noises and picked her feet up like the ground was hot, Ichigo stood in awe. Scarlet let out a whine like noise and dropped her snout to the ground and looked up at Ichigo with yellow joyous eyes.

"She likes whistles." Ikkaku said. Ichigo glanced at Ikkaku and lower herself onto her hunches she brought a fist to her lips and let out a whistle through her hand. Scarlet let out a similar sound and jumped in a circle returning an eager look at Ichigo. Ichigo moved her hand away from her mouth and towards the snout of the dragon. Scarlet titled her head to the side and looked from Ichigo's hand to Ikkaku back to Ichigo's hand. Scarlet leaned forward and touched her snout to Ichigo's palm and leaned back and sneezed. Ichigo smiled a little and removed the bag from around her shoulder and sat back on her bottom. Scarlet let out another whistle and looked up to the glass window and saw Renji and stood up and ran back to her rock cave and growled lowly. Ichigo scowled and looked up to the window and saw Renji.

"Scarlet never really liked Renji." Ikkaku said glancing to the window. Ichigo looked back at the snarling dragon. Ichigo grabbed her bag and stood. Ichigo glanced at Ikkaku and the two moved to the door and pulled it open.

"Does Renji ever come into the habit?" Ichigo ask as they neared the door. Ikkaku shook his head and opened the door.

"No Renji usually observes them from the window." Ikkaku said. Ichigo glanced inside the enclosure one last time before Ikkaku locked the lever.

"I think scarlet sees Renji as her capturer." Ikkaku glanced back at her with a confused look. "If Renji only observes from up top the dragons will think she is the reason they are locked in."

"So if Renji went inside the enclosure the dragons will like her?" Ikkaku asked as they entered the control room. Ichigo stopped and crossed her arms.

"No don't do that, they already see her in a negative light, putting her in an enclosure would only put a massive target on her." Ikkaku smirked and looked at the big monitor on the wall. It had ten frames and each frame would flash to a different view of the enclosure. Ichigo glanced at the bottom right corner of the screen and tilted her head and walked towards the screen.

"Can you change the view on frame 10?" Ichigo asked out load, the tech guy looked at Ikkaku and then back to Ichigo. Ichigo growled a little and pushed the tech guy out of the way and the wheels on his chair scrapped the title floor with a loud noise. The tech guy slammed into the wall and cursed.

"What the hell!" the tech guy screamed. Ichigo typed on the key board and clicked a few buttons, and pointed to the tenth frame.

"See that?" Ichigo said as she neared the monitor. Ikkaku placed his hands on his hips and walked up behind Ichigo.

"What am I looking at?" Ikkaku asked, Ichigo looked back at the tech guy who made his way back to his keyboard.

"Zoom in." Ichigo said and looked back at the screen. "This snow machine is broken, based on the habit I'd say you are housing a white dragon in there. They are known to live in icy climates and they strive from the cold. You need to drop the temperature and fix the snow machine so the room stays cold. If you don't that dragon can die."

Ikkaku looked at the people to his left, the two bumped into each in order to follow the command. One scrambled to a computer and the other ran down the hall to the left. Ichigo watched the screen as the temperature began to drop, she growled when it stopped at 30 degrees.

"It needs to be at least zero. These dragons were built to live in the artic lower the temperature." Ichigo snapped at the guy at the computer.

"We won't be able to go in there if we drop it to artic levels." The guys mumbled, Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"That's probably for the best, lower the temperature." The computer guy looked at Ichigo and then to Ikkaku. Ikkaku shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Sir, a team just went in to fix the snow machine." The guy growled, Ichigo turned around to the screen and crossed her arms.

"Once they leave the room, dropped the temperature." Ikkaku said turning back to the screen. Ichigo glanced at the other screens.

"How close are the black and white dragon enclosures?" Ichigo asked looking at the ninth frame. The frame was dark and swampy only just visible to see movement.

"They are right next door to each other; the climates are similar so its more efficient with electricity to keep them steady. We don't want to blow any fuses keeping the electricity all over the place." The tech guy explained. Ichigo glared.

"Black dragons are vile and evil tempered. White dragons are usually cowardly, they need to be separated as soon as possible. The black dragon will antagonize the white dragon."

"The dragons don't know what's beyond the wall of their enclosure." The computer guy said.

"Dragons have heightened senses. Trust me, they know exactly what is around their enclosure. They may not understand that this room in full of technology, but the closer dragons can sense you are here."

"How is that even possible?" The tech guy asked. Ikkaku smirked at the blanch Ichigo made.

"Dragons have a glass film that picks up heat signatures when they close." Ichigo said. "Not to mention their beyond powerful hearing. Trust me every dragon in this facility knows you are here the second you step in."

"Switching habits now could be dangerous, not to mention there is really no way to build another habit to move the dragon." Ikkaku said. Ichigo sighed.

"That white dragon is doomed to be tormented for the rest of its existence here." Ichigo mumbled. Ikkaku frowned.

"The team has left the room, dropping the temperature to an artic level." The computer guy said, Ichigo turned back to the monitor and watched as a small dragon with fur like scales crept out of a snow bank. It's wide sharp claws gripped the ice like hooks.

"There's the beauty." Ichigo smiled softly. Ikkaku was lost at her smile and let a crooked smile grace his face.

"Her name is Snow. She is the youngest and only bigger then Scarlet by an inch." Ikkaku said once the room was calmed down. The guys at each computer tried to remain completely still not liking how the dragons could hear them.

"I should probably go, my roommates will start to get worried if I'm not back soon." Ichigo said backing out grabbing her satchel strap again. Ikkaku picked up that was a nervous habit for Ichigo. Renji popped in at the moment and escorted Ichigo out of the room.

"Think she will come back?" The computer guy whispered.

"Eventually." The tech guy scoffed, shoving a toothpick in his mouth and leaning back in his chair. Ikkaku smirked and left the room.

X

Ichigo pulled open a garage door and walked into the warehouse.

"I'm home." She mumbled. All at once the warehouse seemed to come alive, 6 bodies moved at once out of their own hiding spots. A short raven hair man rolled into the wide area wearing a headset and sitting in an office chair. A woman with sky blue hair followed after the chair. Three heads popped up over the side of the couch, blonde, brown and seafoam green hair came into view. A man with long raven hair leaned over the stairwell, Ichigo smirked.

"Yes I brought Tommy's." Ichigo said holding up a plastic bag. The 6 bodies moved to the small kitchenette instantly. The blue hair woman pushed the small raven into the kitchenette and they sat on one end of the table the two women from the couch pulled the sleepy man with them and the sat across from the other two. The tall raven sat on the open side table next to the blue haired woman and Ichigo sat across from the tall raven.

"How was everyone's day? I hope you all stayed out of trouble, and out of government knowledge." Ichigo said glancing at the small raven and the blue haired woman.

"Ulquiorra stayed out of government recorders." The blue hair woman said, pulling the take out container towards her.

"Grimmjow didn't bring any attention to herself." The small raven said. The two smirked at each other and went back to eating. Ichigo gave them a look and opened her pasta.

"Oh I think Grimmjow brought attention to herself. She had my attention all day." The tall raven said smirking at the bluenette.

"Shut up Nnoitra." The four women said evenly at the same time. The brown haired male laughed and ate his own pasta. Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo with a concern look.

"Where were you at Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked, the others stopped eating and looked up at Ichigo.

"Eh I was called into a research center. You know the normal stuff." Ichigo said pushing her noodles on her plate.

"What kind of research center is it?" Grimmjow asked filling her mouth with pasta.

"What research center would need you?" Nnoitra scoffed, Ichigo glared at him. Ulquiorra spoke up as Ichigo opened her mouth.

"Ichigo is probably one of the smartest people on Earth. Any research would want her vast knowledge. I'm more concerned on how they found you." Ulquiorra said shifting his gaze from Nnoitra to Ichigo. Ichigo had her head down, eyes glanced to the left and cheeks red.

"Persistence" Ichigo mumbled. Grimmjow titled her head, Nel and Hal looked at each other then back at Ichigo.

"We made sure no one could find you." Nel said, "right Nnoi?"

"Don't look at me I didn't do anything!" Nnoitra growled, Grimmjow placed a hand on his shoulder. Nnoitra looked at her and then back at Nel with a huff.

"I didn't ask how they found me." Ichigo mumbled. Starrk studied Ichigo's face.

"So what did they want?" Starrk asked, Ichigo bit her lip and pushed her pasta around.

"You know its really not that important. Who wants ice cream?" Ichigo stood from her chair and went to the freezer.

"Ichigo don't change the subject." Hal said slowly standing from her chair, Nel was poised on the end of hers.

"Very nice try with the promise of ice cream though." Nnoitra mumbled, Grimmjow glared at him for a second before turning her attention back to Ichigo. Ulquiorra tapped his fingers along the table, a nervous habit he has yet to kick.

"Look, there are times where I can't tell you things. I signed a paper thing." Ichigo said opening the freezer and grabbing the coffee ice cream out. She put it on the counter, Nel mouthed paper thingy to Starrk. Starrk chuckled and placed a hand on Nel's back.

"IQ of 198 and she can't remember that it's called a disclosure." Starrk said, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow shared a look and then in a flash pinned Ichigo to the counter. The warehouse was active a second latter. Grimmjow dove for Ichigo's legs to pin them to the cubboards and Ulquiorra pressed his hips against Ichigo's and held her hands trapped against the counter. Nnoitra moved to remove Grimmjow but was jumped on by Nel and pinned to the floor. Hal slid up on Ichigo's right.

"You are such a child Nel!" Nnoitra yelled when the dust cleared. Ichigo had a straight face.

"You don't sign disclosures Ichigo." Ulquiorra was the first to break the silence. Hal moved her hand to Ichigo's left cheek and moved her face to look at Hal.

"You know we are only concerned for your wellbeing. You don't need to tell out what kind of research just what research lab." Hal said, Ichigo glared at her but kept her lips pressed in a thin line. "I promise the duo won't look into it."

"Hey!" Grimmjow growled from the floor. "Like hell- AH. The fuck Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow yelled, Ulquiorra pressed his foot into her side.

"I don't believe for a second they won't." Ichigo said clear and crisp. Nnoitra shoved Nel off him and stood to his full height.

"Grimmjow let her go. She doesn't have to tell us anything." Nnoitra said, Grimmjow loosened her hold to look over her shoulder at Nnoitra and that's when Ichigo made her move. She shoved Grimmjow with her foot and suddenly moved to her left. Ulquiorra stumbled at the movement and lost hold of Ichigo. Hal went to grab her but bumped into Hal hard knocking the two of them over. Grimmjow rolled over on her back grabbing her side.

"Damn it Ichi. Use your damn words." Grimmjow gasped out. Ichigo glared at the group before turning and moving up the stairs. They all cringed when the door slammed.

"Madarame HQ." Starrk said, five heads snapped in his direction. Starrk held up a small white card with large black print. "Visitor pass was still on her satchel."

"The hell was she doing there." Grimmjow growled and he stood. Ulquiorra pushed Hal away from him and scoffed.

"I'm going to find out." Ulquiorra said, he walked over to Starrk and snatched the visitor pass from his fingers and walked back to his chair and pushed it back into the dimly lit corner. He sat in his chair and rolled up to a desk. He touched the keyboard and the screens admitted a blue light. Four monitors all came to life at once. Grimmjow pulled up a chair and set next to Ulquiorra iPad in hand.

"Madarame HQ believes that knowing the past can help build a better future. Yadda Yadda advances in technology hacked all that already. Oh here is something interesting. Ikkaku Madarame, the founder and owner of Madarame HQ, has always held a passion for Dragons. He wishes to share his passion with the rest of the world." Grimmjow said scrolling on the iPad.

"So he scavenges the world looking for fantasy books about dragons? Rich people." Nnoitra said walking up to the duo and leaning over the back of Grimmjow's chair. One of the monitors in front of Ulquiorra showed a satellite picture of a round white building with only windows at the front of the building. Ulquiorra typed on his computer and seconds later two more screens came to life.

"10 Million net worth and growing. Around 200 employees currently employed. Looking to expand." Grimmjow continued to drown on. "You know for being a research facilty they don't say anything about what they are researching." Grimmjow then looked up to the screens.

One had a black and white image showing multiple bodies rushing around at once. The other was black with green words scrolling down at a fast pace. Ulquiorra typed more on his keyboard, let out a series of sounds of frustration when finally the the screen turned solid with a view of the inside the building.

"Ichigo isn't going to like this." Nnoitra mumbled. Grimmjow threw a scoff over her shoulder and glanced back at the screens.

"If Madarame HQ wasn't so secretive we wouldn't have to do this." Grimmjow said leaning closer to the screens. "Time to take a tour."

Ulquiorra did some typing and the fourth monitor came to life, an array of yellows greens and oranges filled the screen. It took Nnoitra a second to realize it was a heat scan of the building. He narrowed his eyes at the almost all orange spot.

"Why the hell is that room so hot?" Nnoitra asked. Ulquiorra clicked a few more buttons and suddenly the screen with the live feed inside the building started scanning all three images.

"I thought you said there was 200 employees." Ulquiorra growled. Grimmjow kicked his chair.

"I did and I still stand by that asshole." Grimmjow said crossing her arms. "Maybe they work in shifts. Ever think of that genius?"

"I did take that into consideration, however I'm reading 209 heat signatures in there. Although it's hard to tell if there is anything in the hot room."

"Miss counted?" Nnoitra shrugged. Ulquiorra eyes scanned over the findings over the facial recognition program.

"No all 200 employees are registered. Only 9 unidentifiable heat signatures. Sit tight I jump cameras."

Grimmjow and Nnoitra leaned in closer as the screen with the live feed jumped from view to view when suddenly the group froze.

"You don't suppose someone recognized what you were doing and are messin' with ya do ya Ulqui?" Grimmjow asked her voice was slighty shaken.

"Nope this software was designed by me to only be detected by this software." Ulquiorra whispered back.

"Then are those." Nnoitra started.

"Dragons." The trio suddenly snapped their attention behind them to see Nel standing there wide eyed. The three then looked back at the screen, the desert room was pretty plain with all the rocks stacked everywhere and in the middle of the screen sat a brass dragon.

"What the hell has she gotten herself into this time?" Ulquiorra said.

X

 **Hooray new story! This story is inspired by Jurassic Park, Transformers (a little), Scorpion (TV series in case you didn't know) and every war movie ever. All of which I don't own. I am doing this because I can. I gain no profit off of this and I only wish to improve my writing so reviews help. Also, I do not own Bleach. Let me know what you think, I'll be updating my other stories soon!**


End file.
